Magnus Shale Fist
General * Gender : Male * Race : Dwarf * Starting Level : 8 * Starting Alignment : +35 * Starting Aptitude : -38 * Starting Equipment : Mysterious Dwarven Gauntlets, Small Leather Armour, Magnus' Bracelet, Roan's Almanac of All Things Dwarven * Morale Item : Dwarven Snuff * Stats : Strength 20, Constitution 20, HP 400 * Skills : Dodge 5, Melee 5 * Magic : None * Technology : Mechanical 4, Smithy 4 Location Magnus stands at the entrance of the headquarters of P. Schuyler & Sons in Tarant. He will join with the player to investigate P. Schuyler & Sons (provided you have a positive alignment). Once the player discovers what is happening under the building of P. Schuyler & Sons, he can either fight the Schuyler, which will make Magnus grateful enough to reveal his family name (Shale Fist), or come to an agreement with them, which will scandalize Magnus so much that he will leave the party and that the player will earn the reputation of Betrayer of Magnus Shale Fist. Betrayer of Magnus Shale Fist If you come to an agreement with the Schuylers, Magnus leaves you party and you gain the reputation of Betrayer of Magnus Shale Fist (-150 reaction to Magnus). He shall not go hostile, though. Instead he shall stay where he was before leaving the party until the player leaves the area, and then come back to his station at the entrance of the building. Dwarven Name Magnus tells his common name (Magnus) when the player first meet him, and his family name (Shale Fist) when leaving the Dwarven tomb if the player has chosen to fight the Schuylers. History « And as for my family...that's none of your concern. We were lost to them, and I've spent the last 200 years looking for where they might have gone... » (Magnus) « These gauntlets are the only link I possess to my ancestors, my clan, lost to my family since before any of us can remember! » (Magnus) Notes Magnus pretends --very unconvincingly-- to keep Roan's Almanac of All Things Dwarven only because it is a gift and other wise only « good for a laugh », for a dwarf would never need such a book, yet his lectures on dwarven names are quoted almost to the letter from Roan's Almanac. « A dwarf’s true name, his family name, is a sacred thing, a thing of mystery and power, according to their customs. » (Roan's Almanac of All Things Dwarven) « A dwarf's TRUE name, his family name, is a sacred thing, a thing of mystery and power. » (Magnus) « Their names are symbolic, being a reflection of their very history, of who they are in this world. » (Roan's Almanac of All Things Dwarven) « Dwarven names are symbolic...a reflection of our history, who we are. A dwarf who gives just anyone his name has no respect for that history... » (Magnus) « Further, asking of a dwarf the name of his clan is tantamount to slapping him in the face. The name of his clan holds the sacredness of his own name tenfold in his heart. So do not ask, unless you wish to test his mettle, which I can in no way recommend. » (Roan's Almanac of All Things Dwarven) « NEVER ask a dwarf the name of his clan! I'd sooner cut my beard than tell you the sacred name of my people! Such an action might be considered blasphemy! » (Magnus) Moreover, this does not seem to be a very well known or followed tradition amongst dwarves, for if the player is a dwarf he mention that he himself has never heard of such a tradition. Player : « Pardon me, but, even being a dwarf, I don't see the offense. » Magnus : « Hmmm. I suppose there might be different traditions among different clans. Perhaps I've been a bit too quick-tempered. Please, call me Magnus. » Therefore, it is possible that Magnus has only learned of this tradition through Roan's Almanac, and adopted it to appear as a native dwarf (which would be consistent with Virgil's comments when first meeting Magnus). « Excuse me. You don't need to take such treatment from this dwarf. Bloody annoying little runt, if you ask me... I mean, look at him! Putting on airs like he's some sort of native dwarf...I'd be surprised if he's ever been out of the city in his entire life. You can always smell a city-dwarf a mile away. He's probably got a manicure. His beard looks a little scraggly, too. Probably out past his bed time... » (Virgil) Quotes Player : « I don't believe we've met. Your name is? » Magnus : « And who might you be to ask a dwarf his name? Bloody ignorant outlander, I'd say. As if a dwarf would give his name. » Magnus : « I was saying that it was bloody rude of you to be asking me, a dwarf, for his name. It's not something to be thrown out and away like the day's rubbish! » Magnus : « Well, dwarves are an ancient race, and our traditions run deep. A dwarf's TRUE name, his family name, is a sacred thing, a thing of mystery and power. Magnus is my common name. If I knew you well, I'd also tell you my family name. But Magnus will do for now... » Player : « Why are you so protective of your family name? » Magnus : « Dwarven names are symbolic...a reflection of our history, who we are. A dwarf who gives just anyone his name has no respect for that history... » Player : « 200 years? Just how old are you? » Magnus : « Well... that's uh... another dwarven tradition. We don't talk about our age with outlanders... » Player : « Superstitious lot, aren't you ? » Magnus : « Superstitious! There are age-old dwarven rituals! Have some respect! » Category:Arcanum Category:NPCs Category:Follower NPCs